


To Love The Infinate

by Just_wandering_dont_mind_me



Category: no fandom here
Genre: Human/Monster Romance, Teratophilia, monsterlover, not monster fucker, woo your monster partners first peeps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me/pseuds/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me
Summary: Just a little ramble about a sometimes humanoid creature and the human that they love.





	1. Chapter 1

You could feel it.

You could feel it in the way he held you. How he would seem so nervous and dare you say even scared to let you go. As if you would run away and vanish. How he would drag the moments out each time he could hold you in his arms as though you were such a precious treasure to behold. One that he never wanted to release as if the longest of hours passed by as only fleeting moments for him. As if his time was far different than yours.

You could hear it in his voice as he spoke to you. The soft words that seemed to slowly settle in your very own thoughts and mind as if by some magic. Never harming you, always soothing you in ways that shouldn’t have been possible. In the same tone that grew callous and cruel at the turn of a word directed towards those who had in any way disturbed you or him. How they would collapse into heaps upon the cold floor. Clutching their heads, screaming. What had settled over their mind was his voice. But not the one he spoke to you with.

You could taste it in his kiss. When in the darkness of an empty room, void of light. When you couldn’t see his outline as your lips met, you could taste the endless void in his kiss. You could tell the difference as his lips pressed to yours, their once familiar form growing, shifting, changing, into something far more than what he seemed to be. How desperate he was when this happened as if it was the first time he had felt your lips your kiss. And he seemed to never want to stop. Always chasing your lips for just one more and one more and one more after that.

You could see it in his eyes. Filled with love and adoration for you that was never changing. You could see it as he watched over you when he thought you slept. The shift. The light in his eyes that was far different but the same. The same love the same adoration was present but the once dark orbs now glowing with impossible knowledge of the infinite. You could see it when he was under times of such emotional stress. When those who opposed him fought back so, you could see it when he came to you for comfort. The glowing endlessness in his eyes that he hid against your neck as he took a breath. Calmed himself. And pulled back only to have the same dark orbs once again and a relaxed smile, loving smile.

You could sense it. Late in the nights when you thought you were the only one in your bedroom you could sense the presence in your doorway. The first time you thought it there to harm you. Only to feel it’s clawed digits ever so gently run through your hair and trace the side of your face with such tender motions.

You could sense it when he would come to bed so late into the night, the same way he always did but as something far different. You could feel it as he pulled you closer and closer, a multitude of limbs holding you ever so lovingly. Holding to you as if terrified that you would run. You could hear it in the deep rumbling sounds as you curled up against him in what he thought was your sleep. You could hear the deep sigh of relief and the soft songs he sang to you when you couldn’t understand the words to with only a human mind. You could taste it now in your lungs the same mist that seemed to follow him the very one that protected you that clung to you and swallowed you entirely to keep you for itself, for himself. You could see it when you opened your eyes after he had fallen asleep. The endlessness of him. The infinite. The inhuman and the abomination.

What once was foreign to you was now something of an old lullaby. The sight, the taste, the sense, the sounds, the feeling, of him. It was and would always be just him as he held you. Cradled you, cooed over you, watched over you, kissed you and kissed you and kissed you. All for you. It was him and it was everything he would -and will continue to do- for you.

Oh, you knew that he would devour you. Take everything you could give your every word every kiss every touch every breath every ounce of love you held all for him. He would devour you as if it would keep you closer closer and yet closer still. He would tower and loom and terrify endlessly.

But he would also hold you in his many limbs. Singing ancient songs of forgotten tongues as he protected you. His power his fearful demeanor. It was to protect you and you, as you finally looked into the eyes of the towering beast. The infinite and the inexistent, you looked him in the eyes with a smile.

And you were not afraid.


	2. Devoured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought you'd seen the last of this. Not yET! I am however writing a series of short stories between a creature much like the one here, but as a royal guard who loves his royal very much. So check that out. Anyways onto this bit, I've been thinking of for so long now. Time for some absolute fuckin adoration. Also despite what this chapter title says this is nowhere near vore. Never.

All it took was one look at you for him to know how rough the day had been for you. He stepped closer, reaching out to hold you tight. 

You were quick to fall into his arms, closing your eyes tight and hiding your face in the crook of his neck. Almost instantly you could feel a multitude of extra arms wrapping around you. The lights in the house began to dim on their own accord, the house growing darker than it ought to be during the day. You were swiftly picked up and carried along to bed. 

You had learned not to ask why things happened around him. After many confusing explanations that ended with your head hurting, you began to just accept that things would happen when he wanted them to and that was that. 

So what if when you were walking in the rain, not a drop ever hit the two of you. Or when a wild animal crossed your path with ill intentions it ran away terrified after one look at you. So what if falling objects would swerve mid-air to avoid hitting you. Sure, fire tended to move around you and rough water calmed in your vicinity. These things just happened when he was around and accepting it was easier than questioning it. No matter how odd. 

Your mind span circles of these thoughts until he had caught your attention once more by laying you down in bed. 

"What happened?" He asked softly while stretching out next to you.

"Just some rude comments." You tried to brush it off, not wanting to risk injury even to the asshole who couldn't shut up about your relationship with your partner. 

"Rude enough to deserve a lesson in manners?" There was the silent question of do you want them harmed. 

"No, just talking about you and me and our relationship. It made me feel a little... meh." You gave up on finding the words, moving to curl into his side instead, pressing your face against his collar, wanting more to ignore what had happened than face it. You felt the rise and fall of his chest as he let out a deep sigh. 

His multiple arms once again wrapped around you. Each pair of hands either tracing patterns or tapping or simply rubbing little circles in soothing manners. "You know I love you, right?" 

"Love you more." Your muffled voice chimed out. 

His small laugh confused you enough to make you open your eyes and attempt to see him in the darkness. "What's up, chuckles?"

You could feel multiple eyes on you, nothing new. The tone in his voice, however, was. 

"I love you more than I could make you understand." 

"What is it because I'm human?"

"It is." 

You huffed lightly. Shifting to pull away from his hold in mock anger. "Fine then, not good enough hmm?" Playful words didn't sugarcoat the insinuation however seeing as you were immediately yanked back down into multiple pairs of arms. Squished against a now changing form.

His voice rang out sharper than before but still as soft, layered as if multiple were speaking. "I can't tell you with words how far my adorations for you go, but I can let you feel it if you'd allow me to."  
The surprise of his fast-shifting didn't last long as you quickly nodded your head in silent agreement. 

You could feel his rumbling like purr over your answer. 

"Relax then, dear one. It won't feel normal for you but I can swear to you that you will still be right here with me even if it doesn't feel like it. You will be with me, as close as possible." Warmth flooded through him at the idea of such closeness. He had to remember to be gentle though, you were still only human and these things could be overwhelming.

You felt a multitude of limbs surrounding you, holding you to his chest and it was solid and it was real... And it was quickly fading. The feeling of being in bed, the touch of your soft pillows and blankets faded as your eyes closed. 

Instead, you gained certain weightlessness as if you were floating in a void. Warm and safe but most certainly not in your bed. A rhythmic thumping sounding around you. You risked opening your eyes only to see nothing. Not even your own hands or body, just something void of color and light surrounding you. It couldn't be the void however, that was cold, this was somewhere comfortably warm.   
You opened your mouth to talk but couldn't feel the muscles of your cheeks moving to allow any lips to form words. You tried kicking your feet and moving your hands but couldn't feel anything respond. Where was your body? Why couldn't you move? 

"Hush now, It's alright, dear one. You're safe. You're with me and you're safe, safer than you could ever be. I'm still here. It's alright." His voice surrounded you as if it was coming from everywhere at once, soothing and comforting as always. You were safe. You would always trust him. 

"Good, just rest now, relax here then you'll understand." 

You couldn't feel a body belonging to you but you could still feel something warmer than everything else wrapping around you-or what semblance of you there was- comfortingly. Limbs, you decided. They were limbs and an unknowable number of them. All gentle as if you were fragile as glass. Holding, stroking, caressing every inch of your bodyless being. Then it was a kiss, Just one pressed to where your forehead ought to be. Another to your cheek down to your neck another pair of lips pressed to the back of your hand. Here and there another pair of lips pressing soft kisses that you couldn't see.  
It wasn't something you couldn't exactly feel but more so the knowledge that they were there and the comfort and warmth left from them. In a way, they were grounding. Keeping you focused.

That's when you first felt it. A creeping warmth that tingled where your heart ought to be. Slowly moving through your being until it burned hotter than fire, threatening to swallow and consume you whole if your body had been present. It didn't hurt but in a way, it was overwhelmingly searing. From there it was a torrent of emotions, growing past the point of calling them emotions and instead separate living creatures. Each one grasping at you begging to be heard to be felt. 

The heat was growing as the raw overwhelming and consuming emotions grew bigger and bigger, pressing deep into what should be your skin to where bone ought to live, burrowing so deep inside your chest between your ribs in a chaotic frenzied storm. Fighting to be the first to crawl into your throat and force themselves out as words. And it hurt it burned it seared it burrowed and it tore into you in the most violently beautiful way because these weren't emotions based around anger or hatred but love. A deep searing burning terrifyingly devout love. Threatening to tear you apart should you not act on it. Love, loyalty, devotion, a need to protect to keep safe to keep happy. A want to touch to hold to hide away from the world forever. It hurt more and more it was too much you're human you're not supposed to feel this much it was too many toomuchtoomuch arms surrounding you grasping at you begging to hold the consciousness of you tighter and tighter the comforting warmth and pressure threatening to devour you unable to control itself wanting to hold you tighter keep you closer and closer and closerandcloserandcloserclosercloserclosercloser

"-/n), (y/n)?, Look at me dear one look at me it's alright your with me your here in bed with me." His almost frantic voice made you open your eyes, you were in bed, sitting up in front of him. The lights were on. You were in your own body, you were here. 

You could see his expression grow pained as he wiped a tear from your cheek. You were crying? 

He was quick to pull you into a hug. Two limbs. Two eyes. Lights on. It was alright. 

"I should have thought, I knew it wasn't something made for you to feel I'm sorry, sweet one I am so so sorry, I'll never allow that to happen again."

You held him in return, pressing close and whispering that it was alright. Because to you, it was, You weren't hurt, you were safe. You both learned to not push your mind by allowing it to experience something not made for humanity and now you both know. It's alright. You also know that for the next 24 hours at a minimum you won't be allowed out of bed with him insisting that he needs to make you rest and let him take care of you for him being so reckless. And that's ok.

What you don't know is just how reckless he had been. He could feel your consciousness in him. In his heart. He held tight to your body while holding your consciousness even tighter. The little feeling of it moving, so warm and so you. Safe and protected and surrounded by him where no one could harm you anymore. Where he could feel every inch of you, Keep you closer and closer as close as possible for him. The feeling had been indescribable. He should have persuaded your consciousness back to your body once you began to fret, however. But he had acted selfishly, refusing to let you go, wanting nothing more than to hold you closer to him to never let go to keep you safe and with him forever. His selfishness had scared you, had hurt you in those moments and that alone felt like a million blades tearing into him the moment he realized that you had felt so wrong. 

What scared him the most was that if you'd allow it he would immediately pull you that close once again in a heartbeat.


End file.
